The present invention relates to a method for controlling and/or regulating an automated clutch in a vehicle, wherein a characteristic curve of the clutch is adapted by means of an electronic clutch management system (ECM).
Automated clutches belong to the known state of the art of automotive technology. They allow a complete automation of the drive train of a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle. Also known is the use of automated clutches in connection with automatic transmissions. In particular, the process of moving the clutch into engagement during a gear-shifting process is automated by means of the electronic clutch management (ECM) system.
The known process allows an adaptation of the characteristic curve of the clutch. Thus, the characteristic curve of the automated clutch can be altered in a suitable manner, e.g., based on possible influence factors.
However, with the known process the adaptation is dependent on the occurrence of a predetermined stationary operating point. This operating point can be present for example when shifting into first gear while the engine is idling and the service brake or hand brake is applied. Depending on the habits of the driver of the vehicle, this stationary operating point may occur extremely rarely.